videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto: Ultimate Raging Tenkaichi
Naruto and Goku must step in to save each other's worlds. Plot When Lord Bills is bored, he goes to the 6th universe's god temple to speak to Lord Mukat, the god of that universe. They decide to play a game. Naruto is plunged into Goku's universe, goku plunged into his. Naruto's Story: In Naruto's story, Naruto lands in West City, at Capsule Corporation, in Bulma's house. Trunks, still a child, calls Naruto a weirdo. Naruto grabs Trunks, and Trunks punches Naruto in the gut. Naruto prepares to fight Trunks, but Vegeta steps in and asks the brat to leave or else. Naruto and Vegeta jump outside and go at it. In the end, vegeta becomes a super saiyan and Naruto uses his Sage Mode. The two battle it out even more. When Vegeta then prepares to use a final flash, Naruto pushes Bulma and Trunks out of the way. Naruto knocks out Vegeta, and then de-transforms. Naruto explains, and Trunks is forced to apologize. Bulma begins working on a machine to get Naruto back. Naruto travels to the desert, where he senses an evil power level. It seemed Frieza had somehow returned. Naruto battles Frieza for a while. In the end, Naruto goes Sage Mode and ends the battle with his True wind style rasen shuriken. Frieza promises to destroy Naruto. Naruto tells Vegeta and his family about it, and Vegeta's suprised. Vegeta and Naruto go back to the desert together, and Vegeta calls Naruto a lier. Then, they see Shenron summoned. They head to the spot, to only see Emperor Pilaf at the grasslands. Pilaf wishes for a million wishes in his grasp, whenever he feels. Shenron grants it and leaves. Pilaf wishes for bodyguards Kid Buu, Broly, Cell, and Frieza. Vegeta and Naruto are then engulfed in a flash of light when Pilaf wishes to be emperor of the world. After the light, Naruto awakens in the grasslands. Naruto goes to West City, where they say only devastation exists; no hope. Naruto then faces and destroys some of Pilaf's Patrol Bots, making Pilaf suspicious. Pilaf sends Cell. Naruto asks Bulma, and she says everyone is dead. Naruto asks Bulma to keep working on the machine in the dark. Naruto goes to the desert, where he faces off against an angry cell. When Cell is caught off guard by naruto's ransengan barrage, Cell goes fully perfect. Naruto transforms to his Chakra Mode, and defeats Cell. Naruto then travels around the world, gathering the dragon balls and defeating villains. Naruto gets the seventh at Pilaf's castle. Pilaf wishes for the power of a god and to be immortal. Bills appears. Pilaf easily kills Bills. Bills gives Naruto his power, and Naruto is a god. After saving the world, Naruto wishes everything back to normal. Bulma fixes the dimmension machine, and Naruto returns to Konoha. Goku's story: Goku is plunged into naruto's universe by Bills. Goku arrives in Konoha, and meets Kakashi and Sakura. They tell Goku of the akatsuki. Goku promises to help. Goku has a battle with Sasori in the desert when Sasori appears. Goku deals with his tricks, but wins eventually. Goku senses kakashi's power level go down. Goku rushes to the location of what used to be Konoha. Goku takes care of the akatsuki one by one as easily as he did the ginyu force. When Goku fights against Pain, Pain has great combat skills and his almighty push. Goku fights Pain even harder, and Goku kiai clashes with Pain's almighty push. Goku discovers he cannot become a super saiyan. Goku leaves Konoha. Goku masters the sage jutsu and returns to Konoha. Goku fights pain, and is winning. Goku ends the fight with a spirirt bomb. Goku then uses the sage universal instant transmission for the last time, and returns to his house, no longer a super saiyan or in sage mode. Final Story: Bills and Mukat aren't pleased with their game or how it went. Bills regains his god strength, and helps Mukat. They teleport to the temple of gods, bringing naruto and goku. They threaten to destroy all. Goku is granted ssj god by Bills. Goku loses, and then gives naruto god power. They fuse to become Naroku. Naroku kills Bills and Mukat. Naroku pulls Goku and Naruto out of him, and is the new god of creation and destruction. Goku and Naruto are in a white flash, and everything is okay. All Modes: Story Mode Free Play Mode Arcade Mode Episode Vault Mode World Tournament mode Training Mode Extras Mode Options and settings mode Gameplay You have free roam mode, and are allowed to speak to whoever you wish, whether you want quests, missions, or campaign. You can even just talk! Battle mode is the same as Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm's Series. You can choose two support characters from either series. You can use ultimate jutsu mode, awakening, drive, ultimate ki mode, or super attack mode. Battle mode: Customizable auras and attacks. Playable Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Obito, Sasori, Madara Uchicha, Tobi, Pain, Tsunade, Minato, Hinata, Mai Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly, Nam, Arale, Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, Bardock, Gine, Uub Transformations: Goku: Ssj, ssj2, ssj sage, ssj god (Special: Ssj Sage Spirit Bomb) Vegeta: Ssj, ssj2, ssj sage, ssj god (Special: Super Final Flash) Gohan (Teen): Ssj, ssj2 (Special: Father-son kamehameha) Goten: Ssj (Special: Bros Kamehameha) Trunks: Ssj (Special: Father-son kamehameha) Broly: Ssj, Legendary, Legendary ssj3 (Special: Blood Omega Cannon) Nam: None (Special: Ceiling crash) Arale: None (Special: Gatchan and Arale blast) Frieza: Full Power (Special: Father son blast) Cell: 2nd form, perfect form, perfection (Special: Spirit Bomb) Kid Buu: Goku absorbed, Naruto absorbed (Special: Spirit Bomb) Bardock: Ssj, ssj2, ssj god (Special: Kame Javelin) Gine: Ssj (Special: Glamourous Blast) Uub: Majuub (Special: Lightning Spears) Krillin: Full Potential (Special: Potential Kamehameha) Yamacha: None (Special: Spirit Ball) Naruto: Sage, Chakra, Chakra Nine tails, Chakra god (Special: Ransengan Kamehameha) Sasuke: Nature, Sharingan, Winged Arms (Special: Susano'o Awakening) Sakura: None (Special: Earth Combat) Kakashi: Sharingan (Special: Lightning Beast Running Jutsu) Obito: Sage, Ten Tails (Special: Combo Slam) Sasori: None (Special: Puppets' Slamming Combo) Madara: Sharingan (Special: Super Akatsuki slamming team smash) Tobi: None (Special: Akatsuki jutsu) Pain: None (Special: Almighty push to the limit) Tsunade: None (Special: Ransengan) Minato: None (Special: Ransengan) Hinata: None (Special: Twin Lion fists' attack) Mai: None (Special: Combo Slammer) Rock Lee: Full Potential (Special: Taijutsu master combo) Guy Sensei: None (Special: Taijutsu master slammer) Easter Egg Characters: Ichigo (Bleach) Blossom (PPGZ) Megaman (Anime) Yuma (Yu-gi-oh Zexal) Ash Ketchum (Pokemon X and Y) Stages: Konoha (Konohamaru playing) Village in the mist (Ninjas in trees watching) Land of Lightning (People walking) Land of fire (People walking) Desert (Sasuke watching) Konoha ruins (Akatsuki watching) West City (Bulma cheering) Planet Vegeta (Bardock cheering, King Vegeta watching) Cell Games Arena (Yamacha watching) King Kai's Planet (King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory watching) Dr Raichi's lab (Dr Raichi pressing buttons and causing hazards in the stage) Temple of the gods (Bills eating, whis watching) Category:Naruto Category:Dbz